Side channel attacks are a cryptograph analysis technique based on a grey-box model that can collect various pieces of additional information generated while a cryptographic module is driven unlike a cryptography analysis method based on a theoretical black box model in the related art.
All intermediate values used for a cryptographic operation need to be randomized in order to implement a cryptographic algorithm so as to be safe to the side channel attacks. As a result, most side channel attack corresponding cryptographic algorithms are based on a data masking technique for randomizing the intermediate value. The data masking technique has performance enough to be actually used when certain degree of performance deterioration is considered for a primary differential power analysis attack response. However, when the data masking technique is applied so as to prevent even higher order differential power analysis attacks, performance deterioration increases by hundreds of times as compared with a standard cryptographic algorithm without side channel prevention, and as a result, it is impossible to use the data masking technique in an actual system.